Queendom of the Night
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Nightmare Moon has won. Thankfully, she is more stable than her initial debut implied. Now aided by a reluctant Twilight, she adapts to the new age while her subject squirm in uncertainty. However, her victory brings questions and changes as the Queen of the Night finds allies and enemies in surprising places. AU with blends of Nightmare Timeline. Noble, Sane, more Luna-ish NMM.


Queendom of the Night

I don't own MLP

Summary: Nightmare Moon has won. Thankfully, she is more stable than her initial debut implied. Now aided by a reluctant Twilight, she adapts to the new age while her subject squirm in uncertainty. However, her victory brings questions and changes as the Queen of the Night finds allies and enemies in surprising places. AU with blends of Nightmare Timeline. Noble, Sane, more Luna-ish NMM.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Nightmare Moon marveled at the paradoxical feeling of being both calmer and angrier at the same time, relative to earlier.

So far, everything was going perfectly. To start, she had overwhelmed her sister and temporarily sealed her in the sun- as she had done this on her own and without something like the Elements, it wouldn't hold for more than a few years. It was just a momentary solution while she ironed out the plans for her sister's true sentence. Secondly, she managed to stop Celestia's servant, or whatever Twilight Sparkle was exactly, from reviving the Elements with that rag tag group of ponies.

While they had potential, Nightmare didn't know what her sister was thinking. They had the bond of sisters that went back thousands of years: why did she imagine six ponies that just met could bond so easily? Something else to keep an eye on, she supposed. Not that it really mattered as she had destroyed the five present elements and intended to scatter most of the pieces while keeping a few to herself in discrete locations. Why they were stone, probably even Celestia didn't know.

Thankfully, her head had cleared up a little after dealing with Celestia's champion. Being sealed on the Moon for a thousand years...while it wasn't Tartarus or anything, she had been a bit over the top and madly single minded by the time she got out that her some of her rationality shut down. Ohh, how she wished she could take back some of her word choices and tones. The way she said things like eternal night probably made everypony think she was completely literal and would wipe out all life in the process. Ideally, she would _**like**_ to have eternal night, but that was the most optimistic capabilities of the spells and such she had planned. More realistically, the night would probably just be longer.

At least she had held back against the six mares, otherwise she might have killed them. And if she killed everypony that resisted her take over after a thousand years of them worshipping Celestia, she wouldn't have much a kingdom for very long. Well, Queendom, technically, even if the solar Alicorn never took up that title. Still, that thrashing she ended up giving them was probably punishment enough for this first offense.

Her third act had been taking the throne in the official and literal sense. While it seemed that these ponies were extremely used to Celestia, the concept of the victor claiming the throne didn't seem entirely lost to them. That or they just didn't want to enrage the night goddess, either way. So, all of them eventually bent neck to her. Still, her proclamation to the gathered nobility had caused an unusual reaction among most of them:

"I, Queen Nightmare Moon, formerly known as Princess Luna of the Equestrian Diarchy, hereby claim the Throne of Equestria from my sister, Princess Celestia, through the Right of Combat. If anyone wishes to dispute this claim or believes me to be unfit to rule, step forward. Do so now and I swear upon my immortal soul that you will be neither slain nor permanently crippled."

A good, calm show of force while offering mercy at the same time. The nobles, to her disappointment, looked severely cowed. But there was one guard that stepped forward. She gave him permission to attack her. To his credit, he got up three times before staying down. Nightmare Moon was sincerely impressed with that stallion, thinking he might just push himself until she unwillingly broke her vow... another matter to look into.

Still, that wasn't what bothered her. It was the reaction to her words just before her offer for any to challenge her. Something about it had confused everypony in the room. They had been scared up until then, so why would they be confused after seeing her on the throne, an obvious sign of her intent?

Something smelled rotten to her and it wasn't that pet phoenix her sister kept: she legitimately didn't know what to do with that one.

"Y-your Majesty, the noble you summoned is here," A royal guard informed, approaching the throne to a respectable distance.

"Send him in," Nightmare ordered with a curt nod. She raised an eyebrow as two unicorns came in. One was a monocle-wearing white coated stallion, his short blue mane as neatly kept as his mustache and tuxedo. Next to him was a beautiful mare with a white coat and light pink mane. She was very graceful and, to mortal eyes, probably enchanting. Still, there was something about her that Nightmare just couldn't place, "I called for the noble of the highest standing in Equestria. Would that be you?" She asked curiously.

"For the most part, that would be me, Your Majesty," The stallion said, hiding his nervousness just enough to not embarrass himself, "There is some debating opinion, but I am the one with the most influence currently. Fancy Pants, at your service, My Pr-Queen," He said with a head bow.

She'd forgive the little slips for now; a new ruler with a new title would take some adjustment, "Fancy Pants?" She asked incredulously, "Hmm, naming conventions have changed just enough to sound odd to me," She noted to herself.

"Forgive my forwardness, but were names such as Celestia common so many centuries ago?" The mare asked, half in countenance, half in curiosity.

Nightmare hummed, considering her for a moment, "In truth, I had only recently noticed such names becoming less common at the time. Though, who might you be? His mate?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fleur De Lis, Your Majesty. Apologies if I'm not welcome, I am used to being permitted to accompany Fancy anywhere," She explained with a false apologetic tone.

Nightmare smirked fondly as it clicked in her head, "No need to play coy, Lady De Lis. It may have taken me another moment, but I know a warrior when I see one, especially a mare," Nightmare said as Fleur tensed, "I do not know if you are on a mission or merely protecting your lover, but worry not. For now, I shall not ask you to leave his side in either case," Nightmare assured.

"That is...generous of you, My Queen," Fleur said with an uneasy bow.

"Fancy Pants," Nightmare said sharply, making him jump a bit, "I need to know two things. One, were there any prudent issues prior to my return? A potential civil war, rival nations threatening us, monsters terrorizing settlements?" She asked regally, giving him an imposing stare.

Fancy paused thoughtfully, "No, none to my knowledge…certainly nothing of a civil war. The Griffons are uneasy, but that seems to be their constant state with us. As for monsters? I'm assuming you don't mean the common menaces like timberwolves or manticores, so other than those? Everything has been peaceful," He informed assuringly.

Nightmare Moon sighed, a bit contently now, "Celestia seems to have ruled well then," She said to herself.

The two mortal ponies shared a look at that, "Umm, my Queen? I don't mean to impose, but about the Sun? Do you truly intend to never raise it again?" Fancy asked cautiously.

Nightmare Moon had to remind herself that a queen should not face-hoof in front of her subjects, "Allow me to provide you the answer to what you're really asking, Lord Fancy: I have no intention of allowing the various ecosystems of the world to be destroyed by my reign. If I can keep the fields green and bountiful without the sun, very well, but if not? Then I will raise the sun again," She promised.

"So, the eternal night talk...?" Fleur asked curiously.

"One part symbolic in that Alicorn of the night was taking over and the intention of my reign to last forever, another part being a bit overly excited from being free," Nightmare assured, looking just a bit annoyed with herself, "A thousand years can make one extremely anxious and eager."

"I can only imagine," Fancy commented idly, and uneasily, "The second thing, Your Highness?"

"I'm sure many of your peers are already plotting against me or otherwise detest my person on the throne," Nightmare noted dryly, Fancy's slight twitch of the mouth telling her enough, "Then send them good news and send it down the line: Things are to operate as they have been under my sister," She said simply.

There it was again…the confusion, with hints of doubt and suspicion.

"Truly?" Fancy Pants asked in interest.

Nightmare nodded solemnly, "I have much to refamiliarize myself with. As such, I will allow the land to continue as is until I am better versed in this modern era. Though, do warn them that should they try to take advantage of my patience, I will not be as forgiving as Celestia," She warned with a cold glare.

"A-as you command, Your Grace," Fancy Pants stammered, Fleur shivering just a bit under that look, "By your leave...?" He requested.

"Actually, I have a final inquiry, a question you may know the answer to: Who exactly is Twilight Sparkle?" Nightmare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Fancy repeated in surprise, "Unless I'm completely out of the loop, she is...was Princess Celestia's current personal student," He answered, glancing to Fleur for confirmation.

"Yes, that is her. A cute but too-serious young mare, from what I hear," Fleur answered evenly, wondering what the interest here was.

"Hmm, I see. You are dismissed," She said with a nod, watching the two leave with a neutral line upon her face, her fangs showing with a small smirk once they were gone, "Her student? Well, that explains some of the faith placed in that one," Nightmare mused, looking to one of the guards at the left base of the throne's dais, "Guard," She called, making him turn with trained stoicism mixed with professional curiosity. He was good, "I need the prisoner known as Twilight Sparkle brought to me. I also need to know who and where the current captain of the royal guard is," She ordered.

Now he looked a tiny bit uneasy. Meaning there was something wrong with those orders. What, though, she couldn't guess.

He nodded to two guards by the window, who saluted and headed off, "N-not to question your orders, My queen, but..." He stammered off, not sure how to say this.

"Speak plainly, soldier," Nightmare ordered firmly.

"Captain Shining Armor is currently unconscious," The guardpony explained, "He's recovering from his...battle."

"Battle? With whom?" Nightmare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...You, Your Highness," He informed cautiously.

Nightmare blinked before smirking, "A bit young, but my sister chose well."

Again with that confusion and doubt. Did they think Luna had just died instead of taking up a new name? Not an unsound theory, but Twilight Sparkle knew her new title, somehow. Did Celestia tell her that much?

"Very well, I shall just meet with this Twilight than," She mused, "…What is your name, soldier?"

"Oak Tail, My Queen," He answered, a bit hurriedly.

Nightmare sighed a bit at that, looking a bit nostalgic, "Another claim I miss is that I once knew the name of every seasoned member of the castle staff and royal guards. It will be much time before I can say that again," She mused nostalgically.

"..." Oak Tail didn't have a response for that and didn't feel it was his place to make one even if he did.

Nightmare sat there for a good ten minutes, her mind lingering on the past. A thousand years of imprisonment and isolation. A mortal would have lost their mind even if they could survive the passage of time. An immortal just had to walk it off...with some lingering side effects. But the consequences, the changing of everything she knew, was something harder to deal with.

 _'Speaking of such things, what did my sister do with Discord?'_ She wondered curiously. The Elements had been stoned, so it was unlikely she had the option of freeing him for any possible reason, so he was probably still a statue unless he got free and left. Question was, where was his statue? He wasn't locked away in the dungeon of the old castle, she knew that much.

She was going to have to make a list of things to look into. The things one doesn't consider, even with a thousand years of planning...

Her slit eyes sharpened as the door opened and revealed Twilight Sparkle. On her horn was a black metal band with blue glowing marks upon it, made from Nightmare's own magic. Around her neck was a bronze collar with a broken chain on it. To her understanding, it was spelled to keep the wearer from leaving the castle grounds.

Twilight walked in, her head high and her stance defiant, but her bloodshot eyes told Nightmare she had been crying recently, "Nightmare Moon," She greeted as she stood teen feet from the throne dais, a more than respectable distance, "Or Princess now, I suppose," She commented evenly.

"Queen Nightmare, actually," The lunar goddess informed neutrally, "Are you and your allies in good health?"

"You mean after your attack?" Twilight asked with a glare.

"You spend a thousand years imprisoned with nothing to think about other than completing your goal, you will be more than a little vengeful on those trying to send you back immediately," Nightmare countered evenly.

"Yes, kidnapping the princess and promising eternal night will make ponies do that," Twilight said dryly. The guards were privately bewildered and impressed by her bravery.

"You say kidnap, I say conquer," Nightmare countered with a brief smirk, "Your companions?"

"...They're fine, mostly. Rainbow Dash has a minor head wound, but nothing serious. Rarity's eye isn't swollen anymore. Pinkie Pie had a few ribs cracked, but the doctors say she's recovering quickly. Applejack...," Twilight stopped to bite down a chuckle, "Applejack, ironically, put her own leg in a cast trying to buck you."

Nightmare Moon chuckled to herself, "It is good to see there are still brave mortals in this day and age," She praised. Twilight looked surprise by that as Nightmare scowled, "Including yourself, that is still two unaccounted for."

"...I'm fine as far as my body goes," Twilight assured darkly, "As for Fluttershy...you broke her wing."

Nightmare Moon was actually a bit shocked by that, "Permanently?"

Twilight eyed her warily, "No, though, she'll probably have to get used to flying again. Thankfully, she's a land dwelling Pegasus," She informed.

"Good," Nightmare said, enjoying Twilight's surprise, "Loyalty is something I find commendable. If I had more of it in the past, I might have avoided all this," She commented vaguely.

"...What do you want with me, exactly?" Twilight asked cautiously.

"In long term, I would enjoy you willingly groveling and kissing my horseshoes while pledging your loyalty to me," Nightmare said with a coy smirk, stunning Twilight for a moment, "But I know that is a far off possibility for now, without forcing you. For right now, I need your assistance."

"Me? Help you?" Twilight asked skeptically, "And why would I help the pony that sealed away Princess Celestia?"

"Because you are Celestia's student," Nightmare said knowingly, "No matter how much you hate me, I know you would help me learn about the past millennia of changes if only to keep me from accidentally ruining Equestria. It doesn't matter if it is a desire of not wanting to see your mentor's great work crumble, of genuine concern for the ponies of Equestria or just in the vain hope of freeing Celestia while holding the nation together. In any case, a mare like you won't be content to just sit back and allow a lack of knowledge to destroy your home from the combination of internal and external threats," She rationalized with a chuckle.

"...What kind of help?" Twilight asked hesitantly, bitterly.

"I need to learn all the changes of the realm. Take stock of our assets and resources, know who my enemies and allies are, and that doesn't even begin to go into the different customs and laws that have been in place since my time," Nightmare explained.

"...I suppose if I don't, the ponies that came with me will be kept prisoner?" Twilight accused suspiciously.

"No," Nightmare answered bluntly, "I will be releasing them back to Ponyville within a day's time, two at most. You, as my sister's student, are the one I'd rather keep a watchful eye on," She pointed out. She was lying just a tiny bit here-Twilight was the one she wanted to personally keep an eye on.

"..." Twilight didn't say anything, looking deeply conflicted. On one hoof, it would practically be a betrayal to Celestia. On the other...she could imagine how bad it could go: Wars and civil wars, with Nightmare Moon becoming increasingly paranoid and merciless in her attempt to hold the kingdom. Not to mention, Nightmare Moon seemed very rational now.

"...You're the first to be unphased by that," Nightmare mused suspiciously.

Twilight blinked, "By what?" She asked in confusion.

"Whenever I refer to Celestia as my sister, others become confused and almost seem to doubt it," Nightmare Moon explained with narrowed eyes, "What, exactly, do you know of me, Twilight Sparkle?"

"...I know you once ruled in harmony with Princess Celestia, your own sister, but grew jealous because the ponies shunned and resented your night while relishing in the day. You refused to lower the moon one night and became Nightmare Moon. The Princess, having no other option, sealed you into the moon with the Elements of Harmony," Twilight answered evenly.

Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" She asked, overwhelmingly underwhelmed.

"...Yes?" Twilight answered with a raised eyebrow.

"...Tell me, Twilight Sparkle, does the name Luna mean anything to you?" Nightmare asked curiously.

"No, why?" Twilight asked curiously.

The Queen stared at her for a long moment before turning to the guards, "Take her to whatever room she dwelled in here under my sister's tutelage. Post two guards at her door," She ordered.

"Wait, what are you going to do with Princess Celestia?!" Twilight asked quickly before the guards even moved.

"She is no concern of yours any more, young mare," Nightmare said stoically as the soldiers escorted the unicorn out, "...You didn't know any of that, did you, Oak Tail?" Nightmare asked with a frown.

"No, Your Majesty," The guard answered, looking ahead with a curious frown of his own.

"The name Luna doesn't mean anything to you either, does it?" She asked with a resigned but knowing look.

"No...who is she, your highness?" Oak Tail asked in interest.

"It was my name, Oak Tail, when I forged this country with my sister," Nightmare answered bluntly, "Yet none seem to know that Celestia used to rule with another, let alone her sister...Almost as though she wanted me to be forgotten," She commented, looking down with an unreadable expression. Oak Tail mulled that over but didn't comment. The Queen glanced around and saw the guards all with various looks of confusion or doubt on their faces, "Oak Tail? Besides the founding, what is the earliest event in Equestrian history that you are aware of?" She asked, very much scowling now.

"Um..." He blinked at the on-the-spot question, thinking back to his school days, "That would be...the completion of Canterlot, Your Highness," He mused.

"The completion?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, it was said to have taken five decades to perfect the enchantments that keep Canterlot from crumpling off the mountain side," He elaborated, "...Majesty, it's been EXACTLY a thousand years for you?" He asked idly.

"Not a second more had passed upon my return," She answered.

"Then...the Capital would have been formally completed about a hundred or so years after your...forgive me, I don't even know how to label that," He said awkwardly.

"Banishment or Exile, if you must bring it up," She supplied thoughtfully, "That is all you know of?"

"...That's all that's in the History books," He answered in an obviously wary voice.

 _'Discord, Sombra, Tirek. All the great foes seem to have been forgotten with me,_ ' she thought with a frown, _'What is this, Celestia? Why would you let such things fade? Could you not stand the idea of sharing your achievements with me so much that you erased all knowledge of them and the foes we vanquished?'_ She ultimately shook her head, resisting the urge to sigh. She had planned and waited for this for a thousand years. It was time to relax, if only for a night, "Oak Tail, I shall be retiring to the royal quarters for the time being. If I have not awakened within nine hours, please do so for me," She instructed.

The guard looked surprised for a moment before nodding, "Very well, Your Majesty," He answered, watching as she turned into a blue, starlit mist that looked exactly like her mane. It flew through the throne room doors rather speedily, to everypony's curiosity.

"...Well, never saw Princess Celestia do that one," Another guard noted curiously, staring at the throne room doors still.

"Certainly an interesting day on the job," The other pony standing near the throne commented, glancing at Oak Tail, "Something wrong, Oaky?" He asked in concern at the stallion's troubled face.

"Just wondering what's going on anymore, Hidden," Oak Tail said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. Nightmare Moon is real and unless Princess Celestia gets free, we're working for her," Hidden Mark noted, "At least she's not crazy or anything..."

"Not just that," Oak said with a scowl, "Something is...off about this whole situation."

"Well, yeah, we weren't exactly expecting it," Hidden pointed out with a shrug.

"No, you idiot, I mean...," Oak sighed, trying to put this into words, "Do you know where the guards are that were at Ponyville and with the Princess?" He asked tired.

"Probably back in Ponyville still. Why?" Hidden asked curiously.

"Because I want to know how an Alicorn got kidnapped without a very noticeable struggle between her and...the Queen," He answered cautiously.

 **Meanwhile**

Nightmare Moon wouldn't care to admit how long it took her to find her way through the castle, but it did give her time to think, _'Why did she even move the capital? True, our battle caused some damage, but nowhere near as bad as what that one Ursa Major did,'_ she wondered, scowling at all the little pieces of a puzzle that didn't want to come together, _'And all that history lost. Is that a recent thing? I know history gets blurred over the generations, but we always made sure to correct the more grievous errors after becoming aware of them,'_ She mused as she came to a door…Her door.

It was unguarded for now, the soldiers obviously not knowing what she had planned in terms of sleeping arrangements. Not that she minded, as it gave her both privacy and a chance to flex her memories and magical muscles a bit, to see if she still knew some of the old safeguard spells. After a few minutes of spellcasting, the room was nearly impenetrable to the average foe…excluding dogs. Why could dogs get through the barriers? Did Celestia ever work that out? _'I. Need. A._ _ **List**_ _,'_ Nightmare Moon thought in annoyance, sighing as she took in the room.

It was nice and open with blue walls accented by a soft purple floor. On the wall was a simple yet beautiful tapestry of midnight blue with shooting stars adorning it. There was a bed of sorts, really just one large cushion with pillows, put in front of a fire place. That made Nightmare Moon smile, despite everything else. Celestia was the only mare she knew who would miss the feeling of sleeping in a cave next to hastily made fires. Then again, Celestia was sturdy like a rock and could sleep like one anywhere as long as she had something to rest her head on.

Nightmare scowled at that, banishing the good memories from her head. They only made the bad memories sting more.

She glanced around and saw a desk near the balcony archway, cluttered with papers and items that the former occupant obvious hadn't had time to clean up. She yawned, her fangs chopping together as she felt the eons catching up to her. Naps while sealed away were not good naps. Glancing over the contents, she decided to read it in the morning. She was very sure she saw her name written on one of those letters, but she just wanted to rest and enjoy her victory.

Besides, she needed to give the ponies time to adjust to her...and to form the inevitable rebelling elements she'd have to deal with.

 **Author's Note:**

And there we go, the beginning of Nightmare's reign: filled with suspicion, confusion, scheming, and many things a new monarch should have. Still, yes, this Nightmare Moon is working on the assumption that she was affected by, among other things, sensory overload which made her come off as more crazy than she intended. Which actually makes sense as far as I'm concerned.

Still, I started forming this idea after reading Knight's story. While not completely based on that, obviously, it is the root of this fic's inspiration and, in my head, painted a very sane Nightmare. So, I figured I'd give it a try: Nightmare Moon winning and attempting to rule well, to her best ability- even if that includes manipulating Twilight a little.

And amongst the planning of this, I realized...Nightmare is going to be furious when she finds out about the legend about her, the only evidence of her existence left. It paints a very negative image of Celestia to Nightmare. No, no Celestia bashing or evil Tyrant Celestia, this is just what Nightmare(and potentially others) will conclude from it.

So, what Nightmare is learning how to run the country, the nobles are figuring out what to do and Oak Tail is trying to figure out what's really going on anymore.

Until next time, hail to the Queen!


End file.
